Alexandria Midnight
It's my life, not his. - Alexandria (This page is about Alexandria Pendragon formerly known as Alexandria Midnight) Appearance Alexandria has long wavy, dark golden flaxen hair and blue eyes with white specks. She flaunts her appearance constantly. Her creamy skin glows with health. Personality Loses her temper quickly. She is otherwise calm, orderly and fun to be around. People fear her judgement and always want to be her friend. She is kind and a tiny bit insecure. She always makes a fit when she’s annoyed and is unforgiving. Biography Early Life Her parents, Rose and James, split up two months before she was born. Rose gave birth to Alexandria and James had someone steal her. James raised her, teaching her self defence (sword-fighting) and dance. She was talented at singing and tutors taught her everything about their kingdoms, cultures, fashion and proper manners. A tutor called Jonathan taught her to love animals and everything to do with nature. She met Angela when she and her dad came to Crystal Heart for a month and they have been best friends since. Two years before she went to Legends, Charles came to work to her family. School Life Alexandria was very popular and smart. She was ranked second to Celina and she wasn't too happy about it. Angela got this idea in her head about making Celina's life living hell. First, they pretended to be her friend and then, at the Crystal Soiree, they did something unforgivable that almost got them expelled. She and Celina never got along since then. Abilities *Good fencing at fencing *Can make strange things happen when she sings Relationships Love Interests Charles Alexandria had mixed feelings for Charles. He worked for her father when she was 13. He was really cute but he also scared her. As they spend more time together while looking for Andrew, they got closer and Alexandria saw that he was just a vulnerable boy who kind of hid behind a mask of hate and no sensitivity. She began to see that he was alright and soon she let herself love him. Charles showed no such attraction to her, which made Alexandria upset, until he kissed her when he took her to the beach. Edward Alexandria might have had a crush on Edward and was delighted when he invited her to go with him to the Crystal Soiree. She is happy to know they were siblings. Family Rose Alexandria never actually knew her mother was alive growing up. Her dad told her that her mom had died of cancer. On the journey to find Andrew, Alexandria began to have dreams that all ended the same, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes singing a soft lullaby to her baby. Then all of a sudden, the lady screamed for help. Alexandria would wake up, drenched to the skin. In Galel, the group came across a small cottage. Out of the cottage, came a lilting lullaby, Alexandria immediately recognised. She ran in it, ignoring the others shouts after her. In the cottage, a lady sat on her couch, combing through golden hair. It was Rose. James James hid many things from Alexandria. He never told her the truth. He tried to manipulate her life. Other then that, they have a very sturdy relationship. They talk and enjoy each others company but are barely together. Celina Celina and Alexandria were 'friends' while they were at school before Celina found out the truth. Celina unwillingly joined the quest to find Andrew along with Rachael and Edward who were extremely excited for the journey. Celina saved Alexandria's life when Alexandria saved Angela. The two realised that even though they had had their differences, they were meant to be friends and when it came to it, they would always protect each other. She is confused when she finds out the truth. Rachael Alexandria never understood why Rachael was on the journey with them and they kept their distance. Arthur Alexandria loved the Arthurian Legends. Guinevere They have never met. Friends Angela Alexandria met Angela when she visited Crystal Heart. They spent a lot of time together and were as close as sisters. They constantly helped each other as they searched for Andrew. Alexandria gave her life for Angela when they were in a dire situation. Juleka Alexandria treated Juleka with the utmost respect and never made fun of her. Although Juleka's appearance disgusted her, she hung out with her and even invited her for a sleepover at her castle once they found Andrew. Juleka asked Alexandria if she'd give her a makeover. Alexandria said yes and put makeup on Ju0leka. They became closer and were soon best friends. Alexandria shared her deepest secrets with Juleka. Trivia * Her name is the feminine version of the name Alexander meaning 'defender of men' * Her finger shimmers whenever she has extremely strong emotions, it is called a fingerglimmer and hers is turquoise blue gold * She is 17 * She was ranked 2nd in her class * Has a silver wolf called Ruby Quotes To Celina- 'This is not who I am.' To Charles- 'My destiny has already been planned. There is nothing to do.' To Alissa- 'You are a traitor. You don't care about anyone. Just leave, you little cockroach.' Alexandria Dove.jpg Alexandria_K72 Alexandria Dove's wedding dress.jpg Alexandria Magical Elf.jpg Alexandria Perfect Maiden.jpg Alexandria French Folklore.jpg Alexandria Heroine.jpg alexandria Maiden.jpg